Hisagi Gaje Adventure
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Hanya karena salah belok,Hisagi nyasar ke tempat super gaje! Bagaimanakah perjuangan Hisagi untuk mencapai kampus tercintanya itu. RnR pliss! Ide dari Yuzu-chan
1. Chapter 1

**Hisagi "Gaje" Adventure **

**To The School**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia **

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya tite Kubo!kalau punya saya mungkin Si Gin udah kawin dengan Matsumoto.**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :Ooc,Gajeness,Lebayness**

**Summary :Apa jadinya kalau Hisagi yang berniat ke kampus malah nyasar?**

**Enjoy my Fic!**

.

.

.

* * *

Meskipun hari masih pagi,udara masih sangat dingin,dan kabut masih betebaran dimana-mana. Seorang murid yang merupakan murid teladan yang hobinya membuka gerbang sekolah pun bernagkat. Seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam keunguan dan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,yang katanya tanda lahir (Mana ada tatoo tanda lahir?!) mengeluarkan motor ninja hitamnya.

Dialah Kurosaki Hisagi,anak ke dua dari 3 bersaudara,alias anak tengah,dan untungnya ia tidak bersikap seperti ayah,kakak,atau adiknya. Ia lebih terkesan dewasa. Ayahnya si psikopat dan autis bernama Kurosaki Isshin,dan Ibunya yang berambut orange panjang bernama Kurosaki Masaki. Kakak(bego)nya adalah Kurosaki Kaien,tingkah dan kelebayannya gak beda jauh dengan sang ayah(Dibankai-Kaien), lalu adik laki-lakinya yang berambut orange seperti ibunya,dan sangat manja. Padahal udah SD!tapi masih suka nangis kalau kalah tanding dengan Tatsuki(Dibankai-Ichigo). Nah kita biarkan saja kisah kehidupan dan kestreesan keluarganya itu.

Baru saja ia akan berangkat tiba-tiba

"Hisa!Jangan lupa pakai helem!"sorak kakak tercintanya,Kaien

"Iya,Nii-san,"kata Hisagi mengambil helm bewarna hitam,dan memakainya. Kini ia kembali kepada aktivitasnya yaitu mengas motornya tertunda,tiba-tiba

"Nii-san!Jangan lupa pakai jaket!"sorak adiknya Ichigo

"Iya-iya,"kata Hisagi kembali turun dan mengambil jaketnya.

'Gw kenapa ya?Banyak bener deh yang lupa. Tadi helem sekarang jaket,ntar apa lagi?'gerutu Hisagi keki

Setelah beberapa menit,dan merasa semua sudah lengkap ia kembali menggas motornya tiba-tiba

"Hisa!Jangan kebut-kebutan di jalan!kalau liat lampu merah itu berhenti!kalau ada belokan belok, lurus!"sorak ibunya Masaki

"Iya mom,"kata Hisagi agak sweatdrop

'Emang gw anak SD?!'gerutu Hisagi dalam hati

Baru saja akan menggas motornya tiba-tiba

"Hisa!"

'Oh my god! Kenapa dari tadi penderitaan gw gak ada tanda-tanda untuk berahir!'kata Hisagi meratapi nasibnya yang malang itu.

"Apa dad?"kata Hisagi dengan malas,karena dari tadi tertunda mulu

"Jangan lupa pakai Tangkelek!"sorak Isshin

**"HAH?!"**Hisagi langsung cengo+jawdrop+heran+bingung

'Masa pake Tangkelek?! Dasar Baka no Otousan!'gerutu Hisagi keki

Baru saja akan berangkat tiba-tiba

"Hisa!Ingat jalan ke kampus itu lurus~~ aja. Kalau ada perempatan belok kiri~. Jangan belok kanan~"kata Kaien dengan nada lebay

"Iya-iya bawel Onii-san!"kata Hisagi keki

"Atau gw antarin aja His? Gw hawatir banget sama lo~"kata Kaien masih lebay dan memeluk Hisagi

"Ah!Lebay lo! Udah lo urus aja urusan lo baka!"kata Hisagi sambil membogem kakak tercintanya itu.

Lalu Hisagi segera menggas motornya itu.

'Aduh,kenapa keluarga gw gak ada yang beres satupun ya?!'gerutu Hisagi.

* * *

Karena membawa sambil ngedumel,akibatnya ia tidak fokus dan salah belok. Harusnya belok kiri malah belok kanan,dan begonya lagi ia sama sekali tidak sadar. Hingga ratusan meter kemudian ia baru sadar.

'Aneh?!kampus sialan gw kog gak kelihatan ya? harusnya kan udah kelihatan atapnya doang?'kata Hisagi cengo. Apalagi atap tempat kuliahnya bewarna merah dan kuning jadi jelas dari jauh.

Saat melihat ke samping ia langsung cengo

'Lah,kenapa ada ladang bunga disini?!'kata Hisagi cengo.

Seharusnya di kampusnya jangankan ladang bunga,sehelai rumput pun tak tumbuh,jadi ini benar-benar sangat mustahil untuk tumbuh bunga.

'Ah,paling-paling baru dibuat,'kata Hisagi cuek,ia masih belum sadar kalau ia tersesat.

Ia terus menggas motornya,semakin cepat dengan pikiran cepat sampai. Namun..

"Lah?!Kog ada taman Hiburan?!"kata Hisagi cengo

"Taman Hiburan Lokasari?Baru denger gw,"kata Hisagi membaca papan nama di gerbang itu.

"Ah,paling-paling baru di bangun,"kata Hisagi lagi.

Lalu ia meneruskan perjalanan gaje tersebut.

"Hieh!Bangunan ini kan..."kata Hisagi cengo

Bangunan apa kah itu?Penasaran baca di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

**TBC...**

"**Wah,makin bermunculan fic-fic bisa ya?"kata Hikary cengo**

"**Mana gw tau?!Lalu kenapa gw malah terkesan bego disini?!"gerutu Hisagi**

"**Hehehe,gak apa-apa kan,"kata Hikary nyengir**

"**Sialan lo Thor!"jitak Hikary pake Kazeshini**

"**Aduh,sakit bego!"balas jitak dengan Tugu monas(?)**

"**Aduh,masa air susu di balas dengan air tuba?"kata Hisagi**

"**Sialan lo!Gw aduin juga lo ke Ggio,"kata Hikary**

"**Aduin aja,wekk!"**

"**Hoi! Duo strees!Lo bedua ngapain?!Lah kenapa bisa ada piramid?Sphink?dan sebagainya?"kata Kaien cengo**

"**Hehehe,kan gw cinta benda sejarah,"kata Hikary**

"**Buset!gimana caranya lo bawa ini?!"kata Kaien sambil nunjuk patung liberty**

"**Hehehe,pakai alatnya doraemon,"kata Hikary santai**

"**Dasar author stress!"**

**"Bangunan apakah yang dilihat Hisagi?Bagi yang tau jawab ya di review,yang benar akan dikasih foto Hisagi pas lagi tidur,"kata Hikary**

**"Minna Rnr pliss!"sorak semuanya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hisagi "Gaje" Adventure **

**To The School**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia **

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya tite Kubo!kalau punya saya mungkin Si Gin udah kawin dengan Matsumoto.**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :Ooc,Gajeness,Lebayness**

**Summary :Apa jadinya kalau Hisagi yang berniat ke kampus malah nyasar?**

* * *

"Hieh! Kenapa bangunan ini ada di sini?!"kata Hisagi cengo. Saat melihat patung liberty atau lebih tepatnya patung Aizen yang makan Ice cream connelo.

Lalu dengan sweatdrop ia segera melanjutkan perjalanan tersebut. Semakin lama ia semakin sweatdrop apalagi saat melihat bangunan-bangunan aneh seperti Tembok besar Cina.

'Lah?! Kenapa nih bangunan bisa sampai ke Jepang?!' Kata Hisagi makin cengo, ditambah lagi tembok itu penuh dengan grafitty dan hiasan-hiasan lainya. Bahkan sampai dijadikan tempat jemuran kain(?)

'Lah,masa jadi tempat jemuran gini?!'kata Hisagi dengan tampang super cengo.

Pasalnya bangunan bersejarah mana boleh di kasih grafitty,dan bahkan jadi tempat jemuran kain. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan gaje tersebut.

'Buset! Masa kelokan banyak bener?'

Saat melihat salah satu papan ia semakin cengo

"HAH! Kelok 44!"sorak Hisagi histeris

Ahirnya setelah perjuangan tersebut ia berhasil sampai di puncak kelok 44 tersebut.

"Eh? Monas? Wah berarti tinggal belok Kanan!"kata Hisagi semangat 45 berbelok ke kiri(maklum terlalu semangat jadi lupa arah)

Setelah beberapa Km ia makin cengo

"Dear god!"gerutu Hisagi menepuk jidatnya saat melihat Jam gadang,lobang jepang dan ngarai sianok yang berdampingan, bagaikan bukit barisan. Lalu setelah itu ada kerajaanya cleopatra,Sinbad,firaun dan sebagainya.

Ia mengacuhkan bangunan tersebut,dan terus melanjutkan perjalananya dan

"Eh,ada Restoran, Heh.. Restoran Bersatu Teguh Intermilan Serikat Asia Pasifik Tenggara Angin Reikidoto tomodachi de Living and Rest ϋόωЎ quer`qe de le vaistozeato- Argh! Ribet bener!"gerutu Hisagi kesal dengan nama restoran yang sepanjang lautan asia pasifik hingga ke samudra india.

Lalu setelah memarkirkan motornya ia pun masuk ke restoran itu.

Saat melihat menu ia kembali cengo

* * *

**Makanan**

-Capcay -Takoyaki -Nasi Kapau -Cacang kambing

-Kwetiaw -Chikuwa -Fuyunghai -Meat salad

-Sphaghetty -Sushi -Gudeg -Sea food salad

-Steak -Dogburger -Itiak lado hijau -Gado-gado salad

-Rendang padang -Martabak mesir -Dendeng Bakokok -Nasi goreng waras

-Soto padang -Pizza -FrozenDog -Bistik ikan

-Empek-empek -Kenpachi Fried Cat -ЏЩФЦд -⅛Ỳєѕїѓє

**Minuman**

-Susu caramel -Watermelon coffe shake -Sop buah

-Susu Kuda jinak -Banana Tea shake -Kopi aceh

-Susu Sapi gila -Duren ice cream -Teh kopi

-Jus semangka -Teh talua -Es jawab

-Jus gingseng -Sekoteng -Carbondioksida shake

-Jus pisang -Es teller -Milk punch

-Jus watermelon -Es sadar -Vodka

-Air hujan -Es kelapa tua -Fruit jus

-Mixed jus -Blue tea -Anggur kuning

* * *

'What the... ' gumam Hisagi cengo

"Jadi mau pesan apa mas?"tanya pelayan cafe tersebut

"Er.. Soto padang dan Takoyaki aja deh,Mbak. "kata Hisagi

"Minumanya mas?"tanya pelayan cafe tersebut

"Fruit jus aja deh,"kata Hisagi

"Baik tunggu sebentar ya,mas,"kata Pelayan itu

Lalu dengan sabar Hisagi menunggu pesanan tersebut. Sambil berbingung ria dengan menu tersebut.

'Macam-macam aja, masa ada Dog burger? Ew.. Trus Frozen dog? Emang sejak kapan jadi dog canibal gini? Lalu Dendeng bakokok? Emang ada ya makanan yang bisa berkokok? Lalu Kenpachi Fried Cat? Masa kucing di goreng? Kenpachi itu kan dosen mat gw. Masa dia kerja di ini?'gumam Hisagi

'Belum lagi minumanya, masa susu kuda jinak? Susu sapi gila? Ah.. bisa-bisa ikutan gila dong? Mungkin itu gunanya nasigorreng waras. Masa Carbondioksida di shake segala? Masa air hujan juga jadi minuman? Agh.. kacau,'gumam Hisagi

Setelah menunggu sekian abad. Ahirnya pesanan tersebut datang dengan menggunakan nampan bewarna emas yang dihiasi berlian,batu ruby,dan batu safir. Serta sebuah batu amethyst yang berada di gelas,dan tangkainya yang terbuat dengan batu giok.

'Ini orang niat jualan batu atau apaan sih?'kata Hisagi cengo

Saat melihat makanan ia kembali cengo

'Ini soto atau sate? Atau lontong? Atau bakso? Kenapa di dalamnya ada macam-macam begini? Masa di soto ada sate, ada lontong,ada bakso,ada lah,kenapa ada macaroni segala?'kata Hisagi cengo

'Hm.. ini Takoyaki atau Dorayaki sih? Kenapa jadi mirip dorayaki gini? Eh,kog bisa ada mochi dan onigiri di dalamnya?ada gulali segala lagi? Aduh nih juga ini jus buah atau jus bunga? Kenapa ada bau bunga mawar,melati,anggrek dan sebagainya?Eh, kenapa ada buah rambutanya disini? Lah mangga juga,cherry juga,anggur juga, buset! Ini restoran apaan sih? 'kata Hisagi makin cengo

Alhasil setelah makan aneh dan gaje tersebut ia langsung keluar tanpa bayar, dan melanjutkan perjalananya.

"Aduh,kalau gini bisa telat gw! Lah.. itu taman kanak-kanak atau taman Kakek-kakek?" kata Hisagi cengo melihat para kakek yang sibuk bermain,ada yang main jungkat-jungkit,ada yang main ayunan,ada yang main seluncuran,petak umpet dan-

"Buset! Udah tua kuat juga main volly? Ghila! baseball?!HAH! Angkat besi?" kata Hisagi makin cengo.

Ia pun melanjutkan perjalananya,karena lelah ia pun berniat untuk istirahat sejenak di bawah pohon sakura. Setelah mermarkir motornya ia pun update status

* * *

Hisagi Kurosaki

Kami-sama! Gw nyasar kemana?! Kenapa tempat ini ajaib bin gaje!

Just now

* * *

Karena kelelahan, Ia pun tertidur. Tiba-tiba ia diangkat oleh seseorang dan di bawa ke suatu tempat.

Kemanakah dia akan dibawa?

* * *

**TBC..**

"**YAY! Saya ahirnya update juga cahpter 2nya hehehe sorry lama. Maklum saya kan mahasiswa yang baik,dan berbakti pada orang tua dan-BUAK"Hikary langsung tepar di lempar batu Giok**

"**Ah!kelamaan!"sorak Hisagi keki**

"**Aduh,iya-iya kita buka kotak Reviewnya yang pertama dari Winter aoi sakura,"**

"**Eh, Thor! lo promosi apaan lagi!"kata Hisagi mendeathglare ke author**

"**Gak promosi apa-apa kog,"kata Hikary cuek**

"**Apanya!kenapa ada yang minta foto gw pas tidur!"kata Hisagi keki**

"**Hehehe ya gitu deh,"kata Hikary**

"**Dasar, apanya yang unik dan harmonis? Yang ada bikin illfeell~"kata Hisagi lebay**

"**Hoekh! Jijay gw meliat lo lebay gitu. Serasa pengen muntah!"gerutu Hikary**

"**Ya begitulah,perhatian sih iya tapi begonya gak ketulungan,"kata Hisagi**

"**Makasih udah mau review,selanjutnya dari Yuzuna Yukito,aka Yuzu-chan,"**

"**Eh,enak aja! Gw gak edan! Ke medan sih pernah. Ya bisalah, gimana lagi cobaEh.. gedung DPR? Ngapain? Gak ada asik-asiknya toh. Eh? KUA? Nanggung dari pada ngelamar mending langsung kawin aja,"kata Hisagi**

"**Eh!"kata Hikary histeris**

"**Emang napa?"tanya Hisagi santai**

"**Masa langsung kawin? Bego lo plihara!"kata Hikary jitak Hisagi**

"**Aduh,sakit.. kan gak apa-apa Thor. "**

"**Dasar Mesum! Pervert! Ah.. terimakasih udah mereview. RnR lagi ya,"kata Hikary**

"**Ingat Review yang banyak! Biar kayak iklan 1000 bunga mawar itu loh.. "kata hisagi**

"**Lah,apa hubunganya?"tanya Hikary**

"**1000 mawar buat elo,"kata Hisagi**

**Hikary langsung blushing**

"**Oke!jangan lupa ya RNR Nya dan saya ucapkan selamat merayakan idul adha bagi yang merayakan. See U! !"teriak Hisagi pake Toa mesjid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hisagi Gaje "Adventure"**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : K  
**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness**

**Enjoy My Fic!**

* * *

Saat sadar Hisagi kaget melihat sekelilingnya yang bagaikan sebuah istana bertahtakan emas.

'Hadoh.. gue dimana lagi sih? Kenapa dari kemarin gue nyasar mulu!' gerutu Hisagi keki

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut bewarna ungu

"Antonius!" kata wanita itu lagi

"Hah… " Hisagi yang belum connect langsung cengo

"Syukurlah,kau baik-baik saja kan, Antonius?" kata cewek itu lagi

"Ano.. aku bukan Antonius aku-"

"Sudahlah Antonius, aku merindukanmu," kata wanita itu memeluk Hisagi

"Tap-Tapi aku-aku buk-Bukan an-antonius.. "kata Hisagi terbata-bata

"Cleopatra! Antonius pulang," kata salah satu pengawal

"Eh.. dia antonius," kata cewek yang diketahui bernama Cleopatra itu

"Cleopatra! Aku disini!"kata seorang pria berambut pirang

"Antonius Kisuke?" kata Cleopatra bingung

"Iya ini aku Cleopatra Yoruichi," kata Antonius

"Hah… "Hisagi makin cengo

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," kata Cleopatra memeluk Antonius

"Maafkan aku Cleopatra, aku.. aku.. aku tekunci di Wc," kata Antonius

Hisagi makin cengo plus jawdrop 'Baru denger gue bisa terkunci di Wc segala? Ah, mending gue pergi aja deh,' gumam Hisagi lalu pergi mengendap-endap dari tempat itu

"Hei!Kau.. "panggil Antonius

"Eh.. ya, ada apa ya?" kata Hisagi

"Beraninya kau menggoda Cleopatraku!" kata Antonius

"Heh? Apa? Enak aja!" bantah Hisagi

"Sudah kau tidak usah berbohong! Aku tau! Cleopatra memang paling catik di seluruh dunia," kata Antonius

"Oh.. Antonius," kata Cleopatra dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Cleopatra.. "kata Antonius lagi

'Hah! Mending gue pergi deh," gumam Hisagi lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan sok romantis tapi gaje tersebut.

"Motor gue mana ya? Ah.. itu dia!" sorak Hisagi penuh kelebayan lalu memeluk motor tercintanya

"Kazeshini,loe nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Hisagi pada motor ninjanya bewarna hijau tersebut

"syukurlah loe baik-baik aja," kata Hisagi lagi( Sejak kapan ya Hisagi bisa bicara dengan motor?-Dibankai Hisagi)

Ahirnya setelah berbagai Kegajean yang terjadi Hisagi melanjutkan perjalananya

'Lah.. itu kan.. White House?' kat Hisagi cengo

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berambut coklat,rambutnya berkibar bagaikan laying-layang. Ia memperhatikan suasana yang indah damai dan tentram itu.

"Hari yang indah,untuk menari ballet~ Aku Aizen Suparman! Akan memenangkan kontes ballet tingkat Tk!" sorak Aizen Antusias

'Wahat! Tingkat Tk? Kenapa nggak tingkat playgroup aja,' gerutu Hisagi

Lalu Aizen pun mulai menari-nari ballet dengan sangat tidak indah, bahkan sampai membuat cicak mati keracunan karena tarian mautnya.

'Ah,mending gue pergi dulu deh.. gue masih pingin hidup! Gue masih belum nikah,dan punya anak,' batin Hisagi bernarsis ria Lalu menggas motornya sepenuh hati,jiwa dan raga, hingga Aizen tertutupi kabut

"Hei! Eke kena neh!" kata Aizen dengan gaya banci

Sedangkan pembantu setianya yang kebetulan lewat hanya geleng-geleng

"Ulki! Ambilin anduk!siapin kolam enang dengan embang elati!~" teriak Aizen

'Hah.. anduk?enang?embang?elati? apaan tuh?!" gerutu Ulquiorra cengo

Kita tinggalkan si penari ballet nyasar itu dan kembali ke Hisagi lagi.

"Hah~ kenapa hidup gue nggak ada yang aman,damai dan tentram? Apa salah gue sebenarnya? Takdir kan kalau gue dilahirkan ganteng,cakep,tampan dan Rupawan?" kata Hisagi bernarsis ria sepanjang perjalanan hingga ia hamper saja menabrak seseorang di depannya. Untungnya ia berhasil mengeremnya, dan ia semakin terkejut melihat orang tersebut

"Aduh,Kai! Jalan ati-ati dong! Kalau ketabrak gimana baka!" maki Hisagi sepanjang-panjangnya

"Hoi! Lo hampir nabrak gue, kenapa gue yang diomelin?" gerutu Kaien kesal "Dan satu lagi,dari mana loe tau nama gue?" tanyanya lagi  
"Ya tau lah,lo kan abang bego gue," kata Hisagi

"Abang? Lo mimpi ya? Gue nggak punya adik yang nggak jelas kayak lo,tawake!" maki Kaien

'Lah,kenapa Kaien logat bicaranya kayak Rukia ya?' Kata Hisagi makin cengo

"Homless-sama!" panggil seoarang pria berambut orange

"Nama gue Holmes, bukan homeless!baka Mikan!" maki Kaien

'Eh? What the? Tampang gini jadi holmes? What the hell?' gumam Hisagi dalam hati

"Loh,Ichigo?" kata Hisagi makin cengo

"Loh dia siapa? Teman loe?" Tanya Ichigo

"Enak aja,kenal aja nggak. Udah hampir nabrak gue,malah gue yang diomelin!" gerutu Kaien

"Loe bego! Mau aja loe diomelin," kata Ichigo

"Lo malah nyalahin gue? Mikan?!"maki Kaien

"Ah, udah-udah. Jadi arah pulang kemana nih?" tanya Hisagi to the point

"Arah pulang?" kata Kaien bingung

"Maksud loe?" tanya Ichigo

"Woi! Kita ini Kazoku baka! KAZOKU! Atau lebh tepatnya lagi kita ini KYODAI!" sorak Hisagi keki

"Hah? Emang lo siapa?" tanya mereka serempak

"Kami-sama?!" maki Hisagi sambil nepuk jidatnya karena kesal

"O nama loe Kami-sama?" tanya Kaien dengan begonya

"Nama gue Hisagi baka! Kurosaki Hisagi! Bukan Kami sama!" maki Hisagi kesal

"Aduh,loe kenapa sih? Sensi bener deh," kata Kaien

"Ooo gue tau pasti lagi dapet," kata Ichigo

"Gue cowok bakayaro! "maki Hisagi kesal

"Holmes!"

"Ah, Dr. Renji," kata Kaien menyapa assistennya, seorang pria berambut merah nanas

"Hah?! Baboon king?!" kata Hisagi makin cengo

"Woi! Enak aja! Gue ini Dokter Renji! Assistennya Kaien holmes," kata Renji

"Hah,Assisten?" kata Hisagi makin cengo

"Ah,sudahlah. Ini gawat! Lupin muncul!" kata Renji

"Si maling sialan itu! Ayo berangkat!" kata Kaien nyeret Hisagi

"Wo-Woi! Kenapa gue diseret woi!" maki Hisagi penuh kekesalan

Ahirnya Dengan sangat terpaksa Hisagi mengikuti Holmes gaje dan tidak jelas itu.

Malam harinya

"Gue yakin! Lupin pasti muncul disini!" kata Kaien mondar-mandir seperti satpam

"Kau benar Holmes! Kali ini kita pasti bisa menangkap si Lupin itu!" kata Renji

Setelah capek mondar-mandir mereka pun duduk dengan tenang, Hisagi hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah mereka.

Tepat pada pukul 1 malam, seseorang berjubah putih muncul

"WAh,welcome! Ladies! And Gentlemen!" sorak seorang

"Lupin!" sorak Kaien

"Ah, Holmes, apa kabar?" tanya Lupin

"Baik,loe sendiri?" tanya Holmes

"Baik juga, ayo kita selesaikan dengan main catur!" kata Lupin membuka topengnya

Hisagi makin cengo

'Lah.. kenapa gue jadi Lupin?' kata Hisagi cengo

"Loh, hei! Kenapa loe mirip sama gue?!" tanya Lupin cengo

"Harusnya itu pertanyaan gue!" maki Hisagi

"Loe siapa?" tanya Lupin lagi

"Gue Kurosaki Hisagi, lo?"

"Gue Lupin, Shuuhei Lupin," kata Lupin

'Hah?!Deargod! tempat apa ini sebenarnya?!' maki Hisagi dalam hati

"Baiklah ayo kita bertanding kartu remi1" tantang lupin

"Eh? Kartu remi?" tanya Hisagi cengo

"Yep! Untuk membuktikan siapa yang asli dan siapa yang palsu!" kata Lupin lagi

"Agh! Bertanding aja loe sendiri sono! Nggak minat gue,tanding sama loe," kata Hisagi

"Jadi loe ngeremehin gue?!" tanya Lupin keki

"Bagus kalau loe ngerasa!" maki Hisagi

Kaien dan Ichigo hanya cengo dan Jawdrop menyaksikan perkelahian dua mahluk kembar nan ajaib ini.

"Holmes.. "bisik Renji

"Apa?" tanya Kaien

"Mending tangkap aja dua-duanya sekalian," bisik Renji

"Betul juga!" kata Kaien

Sementara Hisagi dan Lupin sibuk perang mulut, Kaien dan Renji menyiapkan jaring dan menankap mereka berdua.

"Woi! Kau curang!" maki Lupin

"Woi!Gue salah apa Anjing bego!" maki Hisagi

Namun makian mereka tidak diindahkan,dan mereka diseret dan dimasukkan ke dalam truk dan di bawa ke suatu tempat yaitu penjara!

"Aduh,seumur-umur ini pertama kali gue disini," rutuk Hisagi

"Sama gue juga," gerutu Lupin

"Lah,loe kan maling?" tanya Hisagi

"Emang, tapi ini pertama kalinya gue ketangkap! Aduh,malu banget deh gue," gerutu Lupin

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" tanya Hisagi

"Bekerja sama?" tanya Lupin

"Yep! Untuk keluar dari sini! Loe nggak mau dong wajah keren loe,harus masuk koran dan di katakan tertangkap atau dikalahkan sama tuh orang," kata Hisagi

"Ya nggak mau lah, oke jadi gimana caranya?" tanya Lupin

"Baiklah begini caranya... "bisik Hisagi

Lupin hanya tersenyum. "Oke deal," kata Lupin

* * *

**TBC**

"**Ye! Ahirnya update juga! Gommen atas keterlambatanya," kata Hikary**

"**Dasar,lama bener loe ngaretnya?!" maki Hisagi**

"**Hehehe"**

"**Woi! Kenapa gue selalu di anggap remeh?" tanya Aizen**

"**Hehehe ya gitu deh," kata Hikary**

"**Hika-chan makasih udah bikin kami jadi Antonius dan cleopatra," sorak Urahara dan Yoruichi**

"**Sama-sama, Tanjoubi Omedetou buat kalian berdua," **

"**Arigatou!"**

"**Nah yang pertama dari WAS(Winter Aoi Sakura) Ya secara gw kan orang ganteng. Ya kalau itu gw juga bingung,namanya juga nyasar hehehe," kata Hisagi  
**

**"Lalu dari Hisashu, Hm.. Aizen mungkin hehehe," kata Hikary  
**

**"Lalu dari Yuzuna Yukitou, temukan jawabanya di bukan 8 mata!*dihajar* maksudnya di fic ini hehehe," kata Kaien  
**

**"LAlu dari Megumi Matsuda, yah begitulah nasib aktor yang tampan,cool,baik hati,suka menolong rajin menabung ini. Semoaga cepat berahir deh,penderitaan saya," kata Hisagi  
**

**"Oke! Minna Mind to Review again? Akemashite Omedetou!" kata semuanya  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hisagi Gaje "Adventure"**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness**

**Enjoy My Fic!**

* * *

Kini Hisagi dan kembarannya si Lupin mulai merencanakan sebuah Rencana untuk bebas yaitu…

Brak!Bruk!Duar! Prang!

"Aduh.. loe bedua ngapain sih!" maki Kaien yang langsung membuka penjara itu dan

"Kabur!" sorak Hisagi dan Lupin dengan tidak berperasaan menabrak Kaien dan langsung pergi

"Woi! Mereka Kabur!" sorak Kaien panik

"Ayo kejar!" kata Renji lagi

Setelah kejar-kejaran cukup lama mereka berhasil kabur

"Hah… gila.. "kata Hisagi

"Banget.. "kata Lupin

"Gue mau nanya nih," kata Hisagi

"Apa?" Tanya Lupin

"Cara pulang gimana?" tanya Hisagi lagi

"Hah? Maksud loe?" tanya Lupin bingung

"Gue nggak bisa pulang… "kata Hisagi

"Emang rumah loe dimana?" Tanya Lupin

"Karakura," kata Hisagi

"Hah? Nggak pernah dengar tuh," kata Lupin lagi

"Eh… masa? Jadi ini dimana?" tanya Hisagi lagi

"Ini Kerekure," kata Lupin

Hisagi langsung speechless

"Ya udah gue pulang dulu, jya!" kata Lupin yang langsung terbang dengan hand gliddernya(ini Lupin atau Kaitou Kid sih?)

Lalu ahirnya Hisagi kembali naik ke motornya yang entah bagaimana bisa terparkir di tepi jalan.

Lalu ia meneruskan perjalanannya yang semakin gaje dan tidak jelas itu.

'Gimana caranya gue pulang?' rutuk Hisagi

"Loe mau pulang?" Tanya seorang peri cebol yang muncul entah dari mana

"Lah… Rukia?" kata Hisagi kaget

"Benar, gue Rukia si peri Chappy. Jadi loe mau pulang?" tanya peri itu lagi

"Ya iyalah! So pasti banget!" kata Hisagi lagi

"Baiklah, tapi tugas loe sekarang adalah menemukan seorang anak yang bernama Ren," kata Peri itu lagi

"Ren?" kata Hisagi bingung

"Yep, dia itu shinigami. Dia akan pergi ke Shino academy, tapi tersesat. Nah jadi tugas loe cari dia dan antarin dia ke shino academy," kata Peri itu lagi

"Lah… orangnya kayak apa?" Tanya Hisagi

"Rambutnya warna putih atau silver dengan mata bewarna midnight blue. Selamat berjuang," kata peri itu lalu menghilang

"Woi! Gimana cara gue nemuinnya? Dan shino academy itu dimana?!" sorak Hisagi frustasi

Karena tidak menemukan jawaban, ahirnya Hisagi melanjutkan petualangan untuk mencari bocah bernama Ren itu.

'Hadoh banyak bener sih penderitaan gue?Siapa lagi tuh bocah, masa ke sekolah aja nyasar. Bikin malu aja,'batin Hisagi seraya memaki(Bukannya loe juga!)

* * *

Di sebuah taman

"Nnoitra-sama..."panggil seorang pria dengan rambut pirang

"Apa?"tanya seorang pria kurus ramping dengan tampang setan yang masih asik minum teh poci(dihajar Nnoitra)

"Itu apa?"tanya pelayannya yang bernama Tesla itu seraya menunjuk seorang bocah yang luntang lantung(dihajar Rudi) maksudnya lagi bersantai ria sambil piknik di tamannya Nnoitra.

"Hei! Bungaku!"sorak Nnoitra lebay sampai pake Toa

Bocah berambut hitam itu pun menoleh, dan cengo dengan kehadiran mahluk mengerikan itu, maka tanpa countdown ia langsung kabur.

Sementara itu Hisagi sudah menggunakan teleskope untuk mencari mahluk yang namanya Ren itu.

'Hm... jangan-jangan dia juga kelinci?WAW! gimana caranya gue nyari tuh mahl-'

"Gya!Tolong!"sorak seorang bocah berambut hitam dengan mata emerald

Hisagi menoleh dan-

"Buset!"Hisagi kembali cengo dengan adegan bawang putih dan ibu tirinya, ralat timun perak dan buto ijo atau mungkin lebih tepat dengan elang dan ayam itu.

"Kak.. tolong.. "kata bocah berambut hitam itu ngos-ngosan

"Ayo,Naik,"kata Hisagi

Bocah itu pun naik ke motornya

"Cepat serahkan anak itu!"kata Nnoitra dengan penuh kemarahan

"Baiklah, tapi... langkahi dulu mayat dia!"  
kata Hisagi dengan pedenya nunjuk Kaien sang detektif holmes yang berhasil mengejar

"Woi! tunggu dulu Lupin!jangan harap loe bisa ka-"

"Jadi elo temannya!"tanya Nnoitra seraya mengacungkan sabitnya

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. "kata Kaien mundur-mundur

"Cepat jawab!"kata Nnnoitra lagi dengan tampang horor

"Sayonara! Baka Inu!"sorak Hisagi lalu menggas motornya dengan tidak berperasaan sehingga Nnoitra dan Kaien K. O akibat polusi tersebut.

* * *

Di tengah jalan

"Nah loe sudah aman, jadi nama loe siapa?"tanya Hisagi

"Gue Ren. Hitsugaya shiroren, gue-"

"Uapa!jadi loe Ren? Kog beda ?"kata Hisagi cengo,jawdrop plus shock

"Jadi loe pikir gue apa?Tikus?anjing?atau Kucing!"maki bocah yang ternyata Ren itu

"Tapi kog bedha buanget?Katanya rambut loe putih aka Silver,lalu mata loe katanya midnight blue? Ini rambut loe aja kayak ayam hutan gini, dan mata loe yang kayak ramuan beracun di labor kimia gue1"kata Hisagi penuh kelebayan

"Emang ini warna asli rambut gue dodol! Waktu itu ketumpahan cat,makanya putih,"kata Ren tanpa merasa bersalah

"Hah?Lalu umur loe berapa?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Karena gue ini shinigami, jadi umur gue sekarang ini 120 tah-"

"Buset! Cebol-cebol gini 120?! Nggak mungkin deh,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Yah,malah nggak percaya,"kata Ren lagi

"Gimana mau percaya dodol garut! Mana tinggi loe aja ntah sampai semeter ntah nggak,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Enak aja!gue nggak serendah itu landak!"maki Ren tak mau kalah

"Eh, enak aja!ini spiky bro!bukan landak!"kata Hisagi lagi

"Ah sama aja toh, mirip banget sama landak kesetrum,"kata Ren lagi

"Sialan loe bocah!lalu loe ngapain di sana? Bukannya ke sekolah juga!"maki Hisagi  
"Gue nyasar bego!gue udah didaftarain sama author yang buat nih cerita. Katanya luruus aja, kalau ada persimpangan belok kanan, ada perempatan belok kiri, lalu luruus lagi, nanti muncul pertigaan belok kanan, lalu pas persimpangan belok kiri, nah nanti lurus lagi,lalu amsuk gang kemudian ada perempatan la-"

"Ah! Kapan selesainya!loe kalau mau mendongeng disana aja!lagian jalan apaan sih berbelit-belit kayak gitu!"makiHisagi frustasi

"Mana gue tau!"kata Ren lagi

"Trus napa nggak tuh author aja yang nganterin?"tanya hisagi lagi

"Nah itu dia! Dianya udah berangkat dan gue dilupain,"kata Ren lagi

"Walah... "Hisagi hanya geleng-geleng

"Loe sendiri ngapain disini?pakai baju-baju beginian lagi, kayak anak kuliahan aja,"kata Ren seraya melihat jaket alamameter yang di pakai Hisagi

"Gue juga nyasar,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Apa?! Hahahahahahahaha! Hadoh umur loe berapa sih?badan aja loe gedein masa masih nyasar sih?emang udah berapa lama loe seko-Buak" Ren langsung keliyengan aka Pusing-pusing dan banyak bintang bertebaran karena digampar Hisagi dengan helem tanpa merasa kasihan sedikitpun.

"Jadi ini dimana?"tanya Hisagi yang sudah reda emosinya

"Sebentar, mari tanyakan peta!"sorak Ren antusias sehingga Hisagi langsung budek remanen.

"Woi!bocah sialan! Loe bisa nggak, nggak teriak-teriak di telinga gue?! Budeg gue lama-lama bego!"maki Hisagi lagi

"Yah,sorry,"kata Ren lagi

Lalu secara ajaib sebuah peta berukuran mini turun dari langit(kog bisa)

"Aku peta!aku peta!kalian mau pergi kemana?"tanya peta tersebut

"Shino academy ,"kata Ren lagi, sedangkan Hisagi hanya cengo dengan peta yang bisa ngomong serta bergerak itu.

"Baiklah!untuk sampai ke Shino academy kalian harus mendaki gunung melewati lembah, bersama-sama bertua-Buak!" Hisagi yang keki segera menjitak peta malang itu.

"Loe pikir ninja hatori!cepetan peta sialan!atau gue bakar juga loe!"maki Hisagi yang sudah ingin mengahiri penderitaannya yang tiada ahir itu.

"Baiklah, kalian harus melewati Kebun sayur mbak Soifon dan mas Ggio lalu melewati peternakan sapi mas Renji, lalu yang terahir melewati kebun bunganya Mbak Orihime, dan Mas Uryuu,"kata peta itu lagi

'Lah... itu kan nama temen segeng sialan gue!'maki Hisagi dalam hati seraya bercengo ria.

"Baiklah terimakasih peta,"kata Ren lagi

Lalu peta itu pun menghilang.

"Ayo berangkat!"kata Hisagi dengan semangat 45 menggas motornya sehingga Ren hampir jatuh dan tertinggal.

"Jangan menggas tiba-tiba Landak sialan!"maki Ren

**Perjalanan pun berlanjut...**

**Dapatkah Ren sampai ke Shino academy? **

**Dan dapatkah Hisagi kembali ke rumahnya?**

**Tetap stay tune in this Fic!**

* * *

"**Yay! Update!"sorak Hikary**

"**Kapan penderitaan gue berahir?merana gue,"kata Hisagi lagi**

"**Udah kapan lagi karakter cool kayak loe diparodiin?"kata Hikary lagi**

"**Ini menyiksa thor!menyiksa! sungguh terlalu!"**

"**Udah-udah heboh aja loe! O ya buat Rudi san aka Hitsugaya Shiroren pinjam OCnya ya?"kata hikary lagi**

"**Oke!Mari kita lihat Revieeewnya!"sorak Kusaka**

**"Yang pertama dari Yuzuna Yukitou! Hwee! tega... ! gue ganteng gini masa disamain sama pergedel sih?"kata Hisagi berpundung ria dipojokan**

**"Oke Happy new year dan Merry crustmas juga,"kata Hikary**

**"Woi!udah lewat kali thor! yang ada ntar lagi malah april mop!"kata Kaien**

**"Hehehe iya juga,"kata Hikary**

**"Dasar selanjutnya Dari Hitsugaya ShiroRen, enak aja! gue paling pantes! malahan kerenan gue mungkin darei pada Holmes,"kata Kaien pede**

**"Elo mah HomeLess(gelandangan) bukan holmes hahahaha,"kata Renji ketawa ngakak**

**"Sialan loe Bon! gue habisi juga loe!"maki Kaien**

**"Berhubung terjadi banyaak kesalahan teknis, jadi kita ahiri saja acara Review ini. Makasih buat yang udah mereview, an pada Hitsugaya ShiroRen saya pinjam lagi ya si Rennya hehehe! see you in the next chapter!"kata Hikary**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hisagi Gaje "Adventure"**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness**

**Enjoy My Fic!**

Setelah kesana kemari mencari alamat ala Ayu Teng-teng. Akhirnya mereka mendapat titik terang, yaitu ke kebun sayurnya Sitinurbaya dan Datuak Maringgi, aka Soifon dan Ggio.

"Naik… Naik… Ke puncak gunung… Tinggi… tinggi sekali… Kiri kanan… Ku lihat saja banyak pohon cema-Yuzu-nee!" sorak Ren dengan gajenya seraya mengibarkan bendera pusaka yaitu Merah putih.

"Shiro!" sorak cewek bernama Yuzu itu.

Sedang Hisagi hanya geleng-geleng dan ngangguk-ngangguk(lah?) karena melihat kejaddian gaje di depannya ini. Secara tiba-tiba ia langsung menangis haru, seraya berkata

"Anjing itu setia pada tuannya," ujar Hisagi menyeka air matanya yang telah menganak danau(lah?)

"Enak aja! Gua bukan Guguk!" sorak Ren seraya menggemplang kepala Hisagi dengan katananya.

"Adoh… sakit cebol sialan!" maki Hisagi

"Salah loe sendiri, Landak kesetrum!" sorak Ren tak mau kalah.

"Halo!" sorak Yuzu

"Loe pikir gue apaan! Enak aja loe mukul-mukul gue cebol!" maki Hisagi

"Berhenti manggil gue cebol, Landak!" sorak Ren.

"Huwoi!" sorak Yuzu yang dari tadi udah dikacangin oleh sang kelinci dan garuda(lah?)

"Loe ndiri berenti manggil gue landak, kuntet!" maki Hisagi

"Jadi gue harus manggil loe apa?Mahasiswa Bego?" ejek Ren

"Te-"

"Huwe! Gue jangan dikacangin!" sorak Yuzu dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat Rend an Hisagi merasa bersalah.

"Gommennasai," ujar keduanya

"Ren! Kog loe disini sih? Bukannya pergi ke sekolah juga!" ancam Yuzu seraya menghunuskan katananya.

"Sabar mbak, sabar. Sayang anak," ujar Hisagi yang makin nggak nyambung.

"Enak aja!ogah gue punya anak kayak dia," ujar Yuzu lagi.

"Gommen nee-san, tadi saya ketinggalan bis," ujar Ren lagi.

"Makanya bangun tidur jangan eyebookan mulu, di tinggal kan," ujar Yuzu masih ber es-es(lah?)

"Gommen," ujar Ren lagi.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Itu mau ke tempatnya Mbak Ggio dan MAs Soifon," ujar Ren lagi.

"Huwoi, kebalik bol," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Baiklah ayo!" ujar Yuzu yang langsung terbang menggunakan Roket jet aka shunpo.

"Ayo!" ujar Ren lagi.

"Iya-iya," ujar Hisagi menggas motornya dan segera menyusul Yuzu yang telah melaju dengan kecepatan 150km/detik itu. Banyak yang membuat Hisagi bingung 'Yang pertama, kenapa nggak tuh cewek aja yang ngantarin si cebol? Yang ke dua kog dia bisa terbang emang beli sayap dimana? Yang ke tiga, kog bensin motor gue nggak habis-habis? Yang terahir, kapan gue bisa pulang?'

Hisagi terus melaju hingga tiba-tiba ia mengerem mendadak yang membuat Ren (lagi-lagi) hampir terpental sejauh 5000000 km.

"Apa-apaan sih landak!" sorak Ren keki.

Sedang Hisagi hanya jawdrop, Sweatdrop, plus nahan tawa saat melihat seorang wanita kuntet yang memakai kebaya pink sedang menyiksa seorang pria cebol yang menggunakan baju batik (Author di cekek Soifon dan Ggio karena mengatakan mereka kuntet dan cebol).

"Kog kesannya kayak bawang perai dengan bawang goreng ya?" ujar Hisagi yang semakin tidak nyambung itu.

"Yang benar itu ISTI," ujar Ren lagi.

"Woi!yang di bawah umur nggak boleh nonton," ujar Hisagi seraya menutup mata Ren dengan tangannya.

"Enak aja di bawah umur! Gini-gini umur gue udah 1300 tahun!" sorak Ren.

"Ayo hampiri,"ujar Yuzu dengan semangat 45. Sedangkan Hisagi dan Ren hanya ngekor.

"Kayaknya seru, pada ngapain?" tanya Yuzu dengan tampang Innocencenya. Sedang Hisagi segera menyeret Ggio ke sudut rumah.

"Aduh, Gi… masa mau aja sih loe nyuci. Dimana harga diri loe bro?" ujar Hisagi

"Emang gue gigi! Dan apaan masuk loe dengan bra-bro itu! Gue bukan barber shop! Dan nama gue itu Vega R!" ujar Ggio

"Bukannya itu merek motor ya?" ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Itu Las Vegas," ujar Ren yang menambah tidak nyambung

"Itu nama kota cebol! Jadi loe ngapain sampai kayak gini?" tanya Hisagi yang 5 % prihatin, 25% kasihan dan 70% bersyukur(lah?!)

"Ya gimana lagi, gue … Kapal gue tenggelam bro," ujar Ggio lagi dengan latar belakang hujan.

"Eh? Kog bisa?" ujar Hisagi bingung.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi bro. Loe tau ndiri kan, kalau kapal gue itu yang paling megah, paling guede, paling Keren, pal-"

"Udah-udah lanjut," ujar Hisagi yang malas dengan kebiasaan GGio memuji sesuatu setinggi langit itu.

"Makanya semua jadi kayak gini," ujar Ggio lagi "Dan yang terparah… Soifon anemia bro," ujar Ggio mendramatisir keadaan.

"Amnesia bego! Kalau amnesia itu mudah tinggal di gemplang aja pake talenan beres," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Aduh bro… Mana tega gue, elo ada-ada aja deh,"ujar Ggio lagi.

"Hm… ah gue tau!"sorak Ren.

"Ah? Apa?" tanya Hisagi.

"Loe tabrak aja dia pakai motor loe," ujar Ren tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Loe pikir dia bangunan! Kalau dia koid gimana!" sorak Hisagi seraya ngejitak Ren.

"Hm… atau diceburin lagi ke air ya, bro?" ujar Ggio lagi.

"Loe pingin ngebunuh dia!" sorak Hisagi seraya membogem Ggio yang ngasih ide tak becus itu.

"Hm… jadi bagaimana ya?" ujar Ren lagi "Kalau di jatuhkan dari langit gima-duak!"

"Hentikan ide yang ingin ngebunuh secara praktis itu! Sekalian aja kasih dia minum racun tikus!" ujar Hisagi keki.

"Boleh dicoba tu-Duak!"

"Elo jangan loe laksanain juga! itu kan hanya perumpamaan!" sorak Hisagi makin keki dengan ke gajean di sekitarnya itu.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Ren lagi.

"Hm… gimana kalau di program ulang," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Loe pikir dia computer! Napa nggak format aja sekalian!" ujar Ren keki dengan ide mustahil dari Hisagi tersebut.

"Hm… jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ggio lagi.

"Ah gue tau! Ayo tanya pada computer serba tahu!" sorak Ren lagi.

"Napa nggak seba tempe atau kacang aja sekalian," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Computer serba tahu! Muncullah!" sorak Ren

Ggio dan Hisagi langsung cengo,sweatdrop dan jawdrop dengan kemunculan robot gundam yang ngebawa computer itu(lah?!)

"Terimakasih!oke! jadi bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Amnesia?" tanya Ren.

"_**Itu mudah beri saja dia minum oralit," ujar computer itu lagi.**_

"woi! Dia nggak diare woi! Dia itu AMNESIA!" sorak Hisagi.

"_**Baiklah, kalau begitu, carilah seekor ayam hitam dan ambil tulangnya lalu pukul kepala belakangnya sebanyak 3 kali," ujar computer iu lagi.**_

"Hah? Loe pikir ketok magic!" sorak Hisagi makin keki.

"Baiklah, disini banyak ayam hitam," ujar Ggio lagi.

"_**Carilah ayam hitam yang matanya bewarna hijau dan bisa terbang," ujar computer itu lagi.**_

'Hah? Masa pakai criteria segala?!' gumam Hisagi cengo.

Ahirnya kini mereka bertiga segera ke hutan atau lebih cocok di bilang halaman belakang. Disana terdapat beberapa ayam hitam.

"Ayo!" ujar Ren.

Tiba-tiba ayam-ayam tersebut mulai terbang, membuat Hisagi makin shock. 'Uapa! Masa ayam bisa terbang!' ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo Luxio! Thunder!" ujar Ggio seraya mengeluarkan bola merah putih dan melemparnya, tiba-tiba muncullah seekor serigala bewarna biru dengan bulu kehitaman pada tubuhnya.

'Lah…?' Hisagi makin cengo.

Dalam sekejap ayam-ayam tersebut langsung terkapar.

"Oke! Ayo!" ujar Ren lagi.

Setelah memeriksa mata ayam-ayam tersebut bak dokter hewan, ahirnya ketemu juga ayam bermata hijau tersebut.

"Oke ini dia," ujar Ggio lalu kembali menlemparkan bola bewarna merah putih(banyak amat?) kali ini muncul seekor kucing bewarna abu-abu dengan ekor yang seperti per.

"Baiklah!Glameow! Shadow claw! Dan ambil tulangnya!" perintah Ggio pada kucing tersebut. Dengan ajaib, tangan kucing tersebut menembus tubuh ayam itu dan berhasil mengambil tulangnya.

"Oke, makasih glameow,Luxio,"ujar Ggio menyimpan kembali monster-monster aneh tersebut.

Lalu mereka segera menghampiri soifon yang sedang ngegosip bareng Yuzu.

"Wahai dewa ingatan! Kembalikan ingatannya!" sorak Ggio seraya memukul 3 atau bahkan lebih tulang itu ke kepala Soifon dengan semangat.

"W-woi! Loe mau ngabunuh dia!"ujar Hisagi yang langsung menyeret Ggio sebelum membuat Soifon jadi Shinchan yang punya benjolan bertingkat itu.

"Wah, pingsan,"ujar Ren lagi

"Elo sih, terlalu semangat,"ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Karena sudah malam kita nginap disini aja,"ujar Yuzu memutuskan.

Sedang yang lain hanya cengo.

**TBC**

"**Hiya! Setelah lama tidak update! Ahirnya saya kembalimengupdate cerita ini! Kali ini saya memunculkan Yuzuna yukitou sebagai sang Guide!"sorak Hikary**

"**woi! Kapan penderitaan gue berahir!"sorak Hisagi.**

"**Udah terima aja,"ujar Hikary lagi.**

"**Oke!Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah ngefollow dan ngefave cerita ini. Mind to RnR?" ujar Hikary lagi**


End file.
